Talk:Mjollnir
Being a holder of this weapon I have to take issue with some of the information posted. 1. I have never seen the amount of MP recovered exceed 16mp. If there is a screenshot to refute this claim, I would welcome it. In my experience it always recovers within the range of 4-16mp (less than 4 if you have less than 4mp to be recovered). 2. The Recover MP effect will *always* occur despite any ensorcelled effect such as dancer endrain effect, auspice enlight effect, etc. upon being triggered at random. That is to say, if a Mjollnir wielder possesses an ensorcelled effect, the effect will only occur so long as the MP Recover effect is not triggered. Who posted this information about Mjollnir anyway? Anyone who has the weapon and has used it should know these things anecdotally. -- Mirukuu (Gilgamesh) October 11, 2009 Recover MP Went through several months of logs and can also attest to not seeing anything over 16MP for the Recover MP effect. Edited the page to reflect such. --(Fairy)Kyarutaru 02:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) On this subject, i've noticed an item called "Pestle", for those who don't know its a Staff that comes from Buburimbu Brown Caskets. It has additional effect "MP Drain", and its not 100%, however, when it procs it -does- overwrite Drain Samba. So maybe this :*Note: Any dancer en-spell, or Auspice En-light effect {With Afflatus Misery) seems to over-ride Mjollnir's Recover MP effect as those are 100% and the Recover MP is not. On the main page should have a bit more testing? or at least verification flag? But on the same note the only test would be if 100% proc add:effects can be overwritten by lower than 100% procs, Much like shown above. Because one is clearly "MP Drain" and other "MP Recovery", so they could have different proc circumstances? User:Karbuncle So far in my testing Recover MP hasn't been able to proc through Auspice + Misery's En-light effect. Been keeping it up during tonight's Dynamis. Can do further testing if necessary, but it seems like it won't work. -- User:Kyarutaru -12/6/09 *''Verification tag added!'' Kyarutaru and Mirukuu (both of whom I <3 bunches) are on the right track for posting more information in Talk, that's what it's for! Let's figure this out for sure before we take the tag down. Even if most people who want Mjollnir aren't getting it for the tiny "Recover MP" effect, it's still nice to clear these things up! -- Plus, I will help test now that I have it!^^ --TheRya 04:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Mjollnir's proc may or may not work differently, but I can say for a fact that added effects CAN override sambas (dunno about Auspice though). I remember when I was leveling as WAR/DNC around lvl 10 that the added fire dmg on my inferno axe would sometimes proc and, much to my annoyance, override drain samba. As such, it is quite likely that sambas do not override the MP proc, but Auspice may be another story entirely, as enspells and samba daze effects operate differently. --Sarda The Sage 23:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC)